Blog użytkownika:Miserix666/Jestem!
Przepraszam wszystkich za tak długą nieobecność na SWW. Jeżeli ktoś myśli, że odszedłem, to się grubo myli. Minecraft - wyścig minecartów Niedowno ściągnąłem YogBoxa. Zaskoczył mnie bardzo pozytywnie. Jeśli ktoś chce, mogę mu przesłać YogBoxa na Non Premium. Nie sądziłem, że Minecraft może być całkiem fajny. Znalazłem kilka wiosek, jednak wszystkie to wioski Japończyków. Chociaż gram na Creative, to chciałem znaleźć ciekawszy sposób na podróż. Kolega grający w Minecrafta już od dłuższego czasu, podsunął mi pomysł tzw. "minecartostrady". Jednak to nie wystarczyło. Wpadłem na pomysł zrobienia na Multiplayer toru wyścigowego dla minecartów. Aktualnie robię tylko projekt na Singleplayer, ale wychodzi mi nieźle i już niedługo mam zamiar przenieść to na jakiś serwer. Czy ktoś z was (myślę tu szczególnie o Gresiu) ma serwer i mógłby pomóc mi zbudować ten ogromny tor? Jeśli nie, to mam wyjście awaryjne... Potrzebna mapka Creative, bo na Survivalu kończyłbym to prze 2 lata. Ważne: Jak to zrobić? Ogółem będzie 5 torów. Każdy zawodnik będzie wypożyczał inny rodzaj zbroi. Aby zawodnicy mieli równe szanse, tory będą znajdowały się nad sobą. Niestety budowla będzie strasznie wysoka. Oczywiście tor będzie miał kształt koła. W środku będzie sobie rosła trawa. Na zewnątrz niezbyt duże trybuny. Po dwóch stronach, wysokie (wyższe niż tory) wieże. Jedna dla zawodników (tj. jakiś bar, sala do przyjęć), pomieszczenia techniczne (gdyby jakiś mechanizm nie działał, z nich możnaby przejść do labiryntu podziemnych, udekorowanych redstonem, repeaterami i bramkami logicznymi tuneli), pokój z regulaminem i pomieszczenie dla sędziego na samym szczycie. Na nim warto się skupić. Tam byłyby przyciski, dźwignie kontrolujące w zasadzie wszystko. W drugiej wieżyznalazłyby się loże dla V.I.P.-ów. Na jej szczycie umieszczony zostałby pokój komentatora. On niestety chyba by nie zadziałał... Pomysły w mojej głowie rodzą się bardzo szybko. Mam już plan zrobienia całego wielkiego miasta. Nie będzie to jednak miasto puste i nudne, lecz tętniące życiem. Wszystkie windy w wieżowcach mają działać, ulicami będzie można jeździć (a raczej pływać). Najlepszym sposobem na ulice będzie dół z wodą głęboki na 2 kratki. Każdy miałby w domu łódkę. Działało by to dokładnie tak samo jak w prawdziwym świecie. Pod wodą umieszczane by były znaki. W miarę potrzeb, ograniczenia prędkości w terenie zabudowanym. Łodzią możnaby dopłynąć wszędzie. Co do wyścigu minecartów, to nie zrezygnuję z niego, chociaż mam coraz większe wątpliwości. Trudno będzie ukryć cały redstone, który bym w wpakował. Robię sobie projekt na Superflat. Niestety, ale pod tobą są tylko trzy kratki, a niżej próżnia. Na Default albo Large Biomes możnaby wszystkie (no prawie) ukryć pod ziemią. Pytanie brzmi, czy to będzie atrakcyjne dla publiczności? Co jeszcze nam wymyślisz Misiu? Skocznia narciarska. Wiem, że takie budowane są nawet na survivalu, ale ta będzie wyjątkowa. Po prostu będzie można na niej rywalizować. W związku z tym mam pytanie. Czy łódka w której jest gracz może uruchomić płytkę naciskową. Jeśli nie, to czy na łódki działają jakieś "czujniki"? W moim "ośrodku sportu" (nad nazwą dla niego i całego miasta jeszcze nie pracowałem) znajdzie się tor wyścigowy dla łodzi, które będą podstawą komunikacji miejskiej (może zrobię też metro). Zacząłem już na twoim serwerze robić bramę wejściową do miasta. Brama i mury będą z bedrocka. Wiem, że to mapka survival, ale brama mur musi być solidny. Wewnątrz nic nie będzie z takich nietypowych materiałów. Z kamienia, drewna, żelaza, może dkla ozdoby też złota. Jeśli się nie pogniewasz, nazwę miasto "Misiu City". Oczywiście jest to brama wodna. Będzie wąska. Przepłynąć będzie można łódką. Kiedy będzie zamknięta jej rogi będą wypełnione blokami diamentu, tak by został jedynie otwór 2x2. Za nim znajdowałaby się lawa. Szanse przejścia są minimalne. Kiedy brama się otwiera, przejście ma 4x4, za nim nie ma lawy. Poprawka: Za wejściem nie będzie lawy, tylko woda. Za nią będą płytki naciskowe podłączone do dispenserów. Na murach będzie dużo baszt obronnych. Kolega zasugerował mi też Iron Golemy, jako ochroniaży.' '''Chcę uniemożliwić respienie się '''wszystkim' mobom. Miasto będzie miało wymiary 4000x4000m. (Jak na razie...) Do Gresia: Pisałeś mi o tym magicznym toporku na serwery. Mógłbyć nim machnąć kilka razy? 4km2 pustej przestrzeni same się nie zrobią. :-) Schemat miasta W centrum będą znajdowały się: *Ratusz (Na niższe piętra wstęp będzie miał każdy. Na wysze wchodzić będą tylko urzędnicy) *Rynek (W mieście będzie obowiązywał handel wymienny) *Kościół (Wielka bazylika, jedyna taka w mieście) *Galerie handlowe (Najwyżej 2 na całe miasto) *Wielkie miejsca pod budowę domków (tylko dla najbogatszych) *Park rozrywki (skocznia narciarska, wyścig minecartów itp.) *Muzeum historii naturalnej (będą tam wszystkie rodzaje mobów, roślin i biomów. Obrzeża: *Osiedla (mniejsze miejsca na domki - dla nieco biedniejszych) *Hotele (apartamenty zarówno małe jak i duże) *Mała kapliczka *Kioski, może mały supermarket *Zakłady rzemieślnicze (piekarnie itp.) Przy samych murach: *Kopalnia (każdy będzie mógł z niej bezpłatnie korzystać) *Farmy *Sady *Hodowle *Fabryki *Pomieszczenia techniczne *Droga ewakuacyjna Blog będzie aktualizowany... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach